The world of end
by pencil dan tinta of begin
Summary: Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru pemakan manusia akan kah manusia yang tersisa akan bertahan atau musnah.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Naruto © masashi kisimoto

High school dxd © ichiei ishibumi

Rated M

Genre : adventure, friendship/p

Warning : typo, death chara, AU., gaje , ooc, human!all, dll

Summary

Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru pemakan manusia akan kah manusia yang tersisa akan bertahan atau musnah.

20 april 20XX  
Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam sedang duduk di depan komputer miliknya, ia sedang fesbukkan.

"Bosan sekali hari ini gak bisa ngelakuin apa apa " gumam sasuke entah kepada siapa

Ting

Terlihat ada yang mengirim pesan lewat fesbuk

From naru si bocah rubah ( alay amat namanya #bugh)

'Sasu teme dari pada dirumah mendingan ketaman aja mumpung ada banyak yang ku ajak'

' tumben waktu pas banget biasa lagi sibuk sibuknya ngajak kemana manamana' batin sasuke

Yah mumpung ada banyak orang daripada dirumah ngak ngapa ngapain jadi sasuke langsung ketaman

Di taman

Tampak naruto sedang menunggu sasuke bersama rias, akeno, issei, dan shikamaru yang tumben mau ikut dengan alasan bosen tidur mulu katanya.

Kini tampak sasuke dengan baju lengan pendek dengan gambar huruf nik* sedang berjalan menuju naruto dkk sedang menunggunya

"Dobe sebenarnya kau ngajak aku ketaman mau ngapain hah?"tanya sasuke langsung to the point

"Tentu jalan-jalan atau gak apa gitu daripada dirumah mulu gak bosen apa ?" jawab naruto yang bohongnya ketara banget

"Bukannya kuotamu sudah habis jadi ngajak yang lain buat jalan jalan"kata sasuke

Yang lain udah nahan ketawa ketahan gara gara naruto ngeluararin aura neraka tingkat 3

"Narito kasihan sekali kau ya kuota habis"kata issei sambil nahan ketawa

"Ara ara naruto-kun kuota nya sudah habis toh jadi ngajak kita buat jalan jalan kayak gini fufufuf"kata akeno sambil cekikikan gak jelas

"Jadi gini toh naruto jadi ngajak jalan jalan gara gara kuota habis aduh"kata rias sambil geleng geleng kepala

"Sudah sudah jadi gak nih jalan jalan nya ?" kata shikamaru yang habis bangun tidur di bangku taman

"Jadilah ngomong ngomong kita pengen kemana masa jalan jalan gak jelas entar disangka orang gila lagi naruto kita engen kemana? Hah" kata issei sewot diajak jalan jalan tapi gak tau kemana

"Kita ke hutan saja sekalian nyari kumbang siapa tau bisa dijual" saran naruto dengan mata yang berubah jadi uang

"Baiklah yang setuju diam saja kalau gak setuju bicara dengan keras gak setuju jadi kuhitung sampai tiga"kata shikamaru

Satu

Dua

Tiga

" AYO KITA KEHUTAN!"kata naruto sambil teriak sampai yang didekatnya tuli mendadak kalau gak tutup tuh kuping

"Naruto gak usah pake teriak teriak segala keles kuping gue jadi sakit nih"kata issei yang kuping nya sakit gara gara tadi

Di hutan

Terdapat pohon pohon rindang dan asri, semua berubah setelah negara api menyerang #bugh

Kini tampak enam anak remaja sedang bawa tempat buat memelihara kura kura dan alat untuk menangkap serangga dan jaring ubur ubur kalo di spongebob.

"Ne kita sampai disini berpencar siapa yang paling banyak menangkap serangga kecuali laler yang menang"kata naruto dengan senyum kemenangan karena ia sudah memasang jebakan untuk serangga.

Ditempat naruto

"Serangga kemarilah datang lah ke ayah"kata naruto sambil mencari serangga yang tak kunjung ditemuinya dan jebakan serangganya hilang entah kemana.

Ditempat sasuke

Ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh serangga betina sambil berteriak

"OKA-SAN, TOU-SAN, ANIKI TOLONG SASU YANG GANTENG INI DARI SERANGGA"teriak sasuke sambil narsis melebihi kakaknya

Di tempat issei

Ia malah ngintipin orang mandi disungai tau taunya yang mandi itu cowok dan issei pingsan ditempat #poorissei

Ditempat shikamaru

Shikamaru mah gak usah ditanya dia mah nyari pohon yang rindang dan sejuk untuk apa lagi selain tidur dibawah pohon, rumput hijau sebagai alasnya dan angin sepoi sepoi yang begitu sejuk cocok untuk siapa saja yang mau tidur.

Ditempat rias dan akeno

Rias dan akeno tengah menyusuri hutan yang lebat untuk mencari serangga yang nggak pernah ketemu ( ts: kasihan sekali kau nak nak)

Setelah satu jam yang melelahkan kecuali buat shikamaru yang bukannya nyari malah tidur dibawah pohon

"Bagaimana ada yang dapay serangganya ?"kata naruto dengan muka lesuh karena jebakan serangganya hilang.

"Bagaimana mau ketemu sekali ketemu saja sudah dikejar kejar gimana nangkepnya"ucap sasuke

"Tadi ada serangga ditepi sungai tapi ada seseorang yang mandi jadi aku lihatin ternyata ada batangnya kan parah"kata issei sambil nangis ala anime karena matanya telah dinodai orang itu.

"Syukurin kena karma kan lu gara gara ngintipin orang mulu sih wkwkwkwk"kata mereka serempak minus isseiissei yang nambah pundung yang bahkan sasuke jadi ooc gara gara issei.

"Bukannya ngilangin trauma malah diledekin"kata issei yang masih pundung dengan aura yang nambah suram.

DUARR

"Kalian dengar suara ledakan itu "kata rias yang mendengar suara sangat jelas ditelinganya

"Yah dengatlah siapa coba yang tidak memdengarnya nyaring kayak gitu kok gimana orang gak mau denger hah"kata akeno yang kelewatan ooc

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana saja daripada penasaran"usul issei yang udah lupa dari traumanya

Setelah perjalanan yang jauh menegangkan selangkangan gaa gara risa gak pake daleman yang bikin semvak semua cowok disitu jadi nambah sempit kejepit otong masing masing.

Setelah melewati neraka yang berbentuk surga dunia alkhirnya sampai juga ditempat mereka mendengar suara ledakan itu

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru langit yang seirama dengan matanya sedang melakukan duel dengan seorang yang rambutnya semerah darah dan matanya seperti madu.

Naruto dkk nampak tercengan ditempat mereka duel terdapat banyak lubang seperti habis perang dan hasil nya seri dengan luka yang tak berarti.

"Karma-kun sepertinya ada orang dibalik semak semak itu"kata pemuda berambut biru itu kepada orang yang bernama karma

"Sepertinya kau benar sebaik nya kita jahili mereka saja nagisa-kun"kata karma dengan senyum iblisnya yang membuat siapa saja merinding.

"Ritsu-san bisa kau lihat apa saja yang ada di hp mereka"kata karma yang berbicara pada hpnya sendiri

"Ha'i sudah kudapatkan apa yang kau mau karma -kun tapi jangan menyesal yah"kata sosok gadis dihp karma yang membuatnya menaikkan satu alis nya.

Setelah dilihat terdapat vidio aneh yang tampak tidak pantas ditonton oleh anak kecil yang membuatnya menangis dalam hati.

"Hoy kalian yang disemak semak keluar lah"kata karma yang sudah mengetahuinya dari tadi.

"Ano sudah ketahuan yah"kata naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"yah ketahuanlah kalau kalian ngomong keras keras kayak gajah kebelet buang air besar kayak gitu"kata karma sambil memasang muka sok cool kayak sasuke

"Sudah kubilang jangan keras keras kalau ngomong"kata naruto.

"MEMANG SUARA YANG PALING CEMPRENG DISINI SIAPA"kata semua serempak yang kalau tidak ditutup akan membuat tuli mendadak.

"Ngomong ngomong ini video siapa yah ?"kata karma yang nunjukin hpnya ke semua.

"Tunggu kau punya video itu?."kata issei

"Iya aku video ini dari hpmu yang diretas "kata karma

"Diretas sejak kapan kau meretas nya ?"

"Sejak-"ucapan karma dipotong oleh suara yang ada dihpnya "karma kun ada sesuatu yang gawat dikota"ucap gadis yang didalam hpnya

"Ara masalah apa yang ada dikota nurufufufufu"ucapan akeno membuat karma, nagisa, ritsu menegang karena suara tertawanya seperti orang yang mereka kenal

"Koro sensei itukah kau"kata nagisa

"Hah koro sensei siapa itu nagisa sensei ?"kata semua nya serempak kecuali nagisa, karma, dan ritsu.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita lihat keadaan dikota bagaimana ?"kata nagisa untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya sudah tapi sensei harus menceritakan nya dijalan"kata naruto yang sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Baiklah ayo kita jalan ke kota !"kata issei

"Mau kemana kita ?"tanya naruto yang membuat semua membatin'korban dora'batin semua orang kecuali naruto yang bingung karena tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kok semua gak ada yang jawab sih parah"kata naruto

"Ne naruto kau sering nonton dora yah di tv ?"tanya issei

"Kalau iya memang kenapa"jawab naruto

"Dasar anak kecil kau ini gak ada kartun yang berkualitas apa di tv kayak bacot kek terus junior school baru bagus nonton dora mah cuma dapet kesel nya doang coeg"kata issei sambil jalan.

"Kenapa lagi emang hah kalau aku suka nonton dora memang apa masalah mu kamcoeg"kata naruto

"Kau mau apa perang gambar dibbm hah"tantang issei

"Siapa takut namikaze naruto tidak pernah takut untuk perang gambar"kata naruto

'Aduh mulai lagi deh tuh anak dua 'kata rias dan akeno bersamaan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh akhirnya mereka tiba juga dikota yang membuat semua kaget karena kota kini seperti kapal pecah yang dipecahin.

'Apa yang terjadi dikota sebenarnya'batin semua orang

BERSAMBUNG

A/N: hah akhirnya selesai juga siapa juga yang mau bikin fanfic jam tiga pagi

Meanwhile sebuah bintang laut bangun

"Apa sudah jam tiga pagi saatnya buat fanfic"kata bintang laut tersebut.

Abaikan saja yang diatas ngomong ngomong ada yang masih bangun gak jam segini sudah sampai disini dulu basa basinya yah saya buat alurnya masuk ke assasination classroom dan saya ubah sedikit alur nya membuat koro sensei mempunyai anak

Kalian sudah tau kan siapa anak koro sensei sudah sampai disini dulu perbincangan kita akhir kata

WASALAMMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULLAHIH WABAROKATUH.

pencil dan tinta out

Salam jones


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Shibumi

Assassination classroom © Yuusei Matsui

Rated M

Genre : adventure, and friendship

Warning : typo, alur sama kayak pikiran cewek, death chara, AU, human!all.

Pair : masih rahasia illahi hanya TS dan tuhan yang tahu.

Summary

Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru pemakan manusia akan kah manusia yang tersisa akan bertahan atau musnah.

Chapter sebelumnya

Naruto dkk pergi kehutan untuk menangkap serangga tapi gak ada yang dapet satu pun lalu bertemu Nagisa Shiota dan Karma Akabane.

Lalu ada yang memberi tahu kalau dikota ada sesuatu yang gawat setelah mereka sampai ke kota yang dalam keadaan seperti kapal pecah

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya cekidot

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi sensei ?"kata Issei yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dikota seperti habis perang

"Apakah ini perang dunia ke tiga kalau iya bagaimana nasib keluarga ku apakah mereka ditempat pengungsian atau bagaimana ?"mendengar kata Naruto mereka semua hanyut dalam pemikiran mereka masing masing

"Sudahlah positif thinking aja mungkin mereka sudah dipindahkan ke pengungsian atau bersembunyi di suatu tempat mungkin"kata Nagisa untuk menengkan murid murid nya.

"Sudah lebih baik kita ke toko senjata dulu untuk persiapan terburuk siapa tau bukan manusia yang kita lawan pasalnya aku mencium bau darah disekitar sini,"

"Kata karma yang mendapat anggukkan dari semuanya karena bau darahnya seperti sangat dekat dan mereka pun kaget banyak sekali lubang dibawah tanah yang sangat besar dan sesekali melihat tank tank yang hancur.

"Kayaknya baru sebentar kita kehutan kok sudah jadi begini saja kayak habis perang"kata Naruto.

"Hn kayaknya kau benar dobe kayak habis perang saja"sahut Sasuke.

Setelah itu mereka sampai ditoko senjata yang terbengkalai seperti sudah ditinggal pemiliknya tapi dalemnya masih utuh seperti tidak terjadi apa apa.

Mereka mengambil senjata yang menurut mereka bagus dan mereka pergi tanpa membayar (jangan ditiru yah XD)

"Aduh berat banget nih senjata kebanyakan dosa kali yah "kata Naruto yang membuat semua bingung senjata belom ada yang make udah ada dosa aduh.

Setelah itu mereka menyisir rambut eh salah maksudnya menyisir daerah sekitar dan menanyakan pada Ritsu dimana pos pengungsian.

"Masih jauh lagi apa posnya lama amat"kata issei

"Issei masa kau kalah sih sama cewek tuh Rias sama Akeno aja masih kuat masak kau udah ngeluh aja cowok apa kau ini"kata Naruto.

"Eto apa kalian tidak lapar ?"tanya Rias yang baru ngomong dari tadi tanpa suara.

"Benar juga kalau begitu kita ke super market saja yang ada didekat sini"kata Nagisa yang perutnya udah kosong melompong gak ada isi gara gara lupa sarapan.

Setelah berjalan jalan menyusuri kota yang kayak kota mati setelah berjalan lama akhir nya mereka menemukan super market.

15 menit para laki laki sudah mengambil makanan mereka dan dimasukan ke dalam tas mereka yang mereka ambil dari toko senjata.

30 menit mereka menunggu para perempuan sambil memainkan hp mereka masing masing.

45 menit mereka masih menunggu masih belum ada tanda tanda Rias dan Akeno selesai

1 jam baterai hp mereka habis buat main games dan sosial media buat nyari info apa yang terjadi.

1 jam 15 menit sekarang malah main truth or dare karena hp mereka lagi dicas pake casan masing masing.

1 jam 30 menit akhirnya Rias dan Akeno selesai juga mereka sujud syukur karena menunggu lama.

"Eh Rias senpai lama amat sih nyari makanan apa nyari baju sih ?"kata Naruto yang udah bosen kena nista juga lagi gara gara Naruto yang kena mulu.

"Eto gara gara nya kami nyari makanan yang enggak kadarluarsa"kata Rias yang membuat para laki laki menegang dan mengambil salah satu bungkus makanan yang dan melihat tanggal kadarluarsanya.

Dan yang benar saja makanan yang mereka makan itu kadarluarsa semua dan masing masing memegang perut masing masing dan lari menuju toilet terdekat untuk buang air masalah nya toilet cuma satu dan siapa cepat dia dapat.

Skip time

Setelah mereka puas buang air besar dan kotorannya masih ditoilet karena toiletnya mampet jadi mereka buang air besar sembarangan ada yang disemak semak ada yang dibelakang pohon dll (masih jangan ditiru).

Setelah itu mereka mengambil hp dan casan mereka yang sudah penuh mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka karena sudah malam mereka mencari rumah kosong untuk bermalam.

Setelah dapat apa yang mereka butuh mereka masuk tanpa permisi, tanpa salam, dan tanpa di undang (TS bilangin jangan ditiru atau kalian disangka maling).

"Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga "kata naruto yang langsung tiduran disofa

"Aku mau mandi kau ikut gak Akeno dan kalian jangan berani berani ngintip atau kalian akan merasakan neraka dunia tingkat 7"kata Rias sambil pergi menuju kamar mandi lantai atas.

Karena gak ada yang mau kena masalah apalagi merasakan neraka dunia tingkat ke 7 lagi parah bangetkan.

Skip time

Pagi hari yang cerah terdengar suara ribut dari para laki laki untuk masuk ke kamar mandi karena efek samping makanan yang kadarluarsa.

"Awas yang tua dulu baru yang muda"kata seseorang berambut biru seperti matanya dengan suara yang agak feminim yang kita ketahui bernama Nagisa sedang mencoba masuk ke kamar mandi bawah karena kamar mandi atas sedang dipakai mandi untuk perempuan

"Enggak bisa harusnya yang tua itu ngalah sama yang muda"kata Naruto yang mendapat anggukkan dari teman temannya sesama masih muda.

"Nggak bisa harusnya yang muda ngalah sama yang tua bukan yang tua ngalah sama yang muda"jelas Karma yang sambil memegang perutnya karena udah gak tahan lagi.

Skip ajalah kejadian kayak gitu.

Setelah kejadian nista tersebut mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke pos pengungsian untuk mendapat pengobatan karena para cowoknya terkena diare parah.

Dalam perjalanan mereka menemukan toko obat beruntungnya mereka menemukan obat diare setelah mereka cek agar tidak kadarluarsa lagi akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan riang karena tidak sakit perut lagi dan membawa beberapa obat pasti sudah mereka agar tidak terjadi kesalahan lagi.

Dalam pikiran mereka ada yang yang mengganjal karena tidak ada mayat atau semacamnya yang mereka temukan hanya lah genangan darah berbau amis, anyir atau semacamnya mungkinkah kota diserang monster atau sejenisnya.

Ternyata yang mereka takutkan benar adanya mereka melihat monster dengan kuku kuku yang sangat panjan dan tajam sedang memakan manusia yang sedang menggeliat layaknya cacing kepanasan dan berteriak minta tolong lalu monster menusuknya dengab kukunya dari mulut sampai tembus kebawah setelah itu memakannya bulat bulat.

Mereka melihat itu hampir saja muntah kalau saja sarapan mereka pasti akan mengeluarkannya dan para gadis menangis melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat tapi keadaan membuatnya melihat itu dan membatin

'Makhluk macam apa itu ?'batin mereka.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

A/N: Huwah akhirnya selesai juga dan terima kasih yang sudah review, favorit, dan follow cerita gaje ini, sebut saja saya TS karena thor gak bakal ada dicerita ini karena si thor lagi sama avenger, dan terima kasih sudah mengikuti ceritanya.

Bacotan para chara di cerita:

Naruto:parah lu ts masa gw kena diare terus berebutan toilet sih kan gak banget.

Ts: (ketawa yoo ming ) itu sih salah lu yang makan gak liat liat kemasan maen langsung makan aje gak bayar lagi parah banget lu kena karma kan.

Karma:(senyum sadis) ts kenapa lu bawa bawa nama gw hah terus kenapa gw kenapa penyakit nista itu terus berebut kamar mandi sama Nagisa .

Ts: jutsu spesial : seribu langkah kaki / alias kabur

Semua chara cowok: jangan kabur lu ts.

Ts: karena ts dikejar kejar makhluk nista jadi see you again.

Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Shibumi

Assassination classroom © Yuuisei matsui

Genre :adventure, friendship, dan comedy (garing)

Reted : M

Pairing : spongebob : masih jadi misteri.

Warning :typo, OOC, human!all, alur sama kayak emak emak naek motor matic yang sen ke kanan malah belok kiri, dll

Summary

Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru pemakan manusia akankah manusia bertahan atau musnah

Chapter sebelumnya

Naruto dkk sudah sampai kekota dan mampir sebentar untuk mengambil kebutuhan bertahan hidup juga mampir sebentar di super market untuk mengambil bahan makanan dan ternyata makanan yang para cowok makan itu hampir semua basi alias kadarluarsa.

Dan para cowok pun terkena diare dan perebutan toilet pun tak terhindarkan lagi hingga wajah parah cowok puncet kayak orang mabok laut atau pun udara.

Dan berhubung sudah malam mereka singgah disebuah rumah berlantai dua yang ditinggal pemiliknya dan mereka pun beristirahat dan sesekali perebutan toilet pun terjadi lagi.

Esok pagi nya mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pos pengungsian dan mereka bertemu se ekor monster raksasa tapi pendekkan dikit dengan tinggi kurang lebih 5 meter sedang membunuh dan memakan manusia.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kita lihat di TKP.

"Monster apa coba itu bentuknya aneh kayak gitu ?"kata Issei yang menurutnya dan semua orang bentuknya aneh.

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya selanjutnya apa ?"kata Naruto

"Selanjutnya kita tidur saja aku sudah sangat mengantuk" kata Shikamaru dengan muka malas plus ngantuknya itu kayak orang gak tidue setahun saja.

"Apa kau bilang shikamaru kalau kau pengen mati silahkan saja aku mah masih pengen hidup harusnya kau berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan monster itu bukannya tidur aduhh kenapa kau bisa loncat kelas sih? Dasar pemalas"kata Rias panjang lebat kali tinggi bagi dua.

"Kenapa tidak langsung tembak saja pakai bazooka saja lihat tuh sudah habis makanannya yang ada dimulutnya dan sekarang dia melihat kita untuk dijadikan makanan"kata Shikamaru sontak saja mereka melihat kearah monster tersebut berjalan menuju mereka.

"Kau mau membuat kita mati hah mungkin saja ada teman atau mungkin kelompok monster tersebut "jelas Karma yang akhirnya otak jenius nya muncul juga.

"Apa kalian ada yang membawa pedang atau sejenisnya gitu"kata Nagisa yang diberi anggukkan pada semua orang yang berarti mereka membawanya pedang atau semacamnya.

"Buat apa sensei ?"tanya Rias yang masih belum mengerti.

"Memang buat apalagi selain buat membunuh monster itu"kata Nagisa "tapi kita buat rencana dulu jangan ceroboh atau kita akan jadi sate oleh monster tersebut"lanjutnya.

"Aku punya rencana tapi kita mundur dulu beberapa langkah karena monsternya sudah mulai mendekat"Kata Naruto sambil mundur beberapa tidaklangkah untuk menjauhi monster tersebut sambil di ikuti yang lain.

"Begini rencananya Nagisa sensei dan Karma san kalian potong kaki atau tangan tapi lebih baik sih tangan kalau bisa dua duanya karna kalian sudah terlatih untuk ini dan aku, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rias dan Akeno melakukan sisanya jika tuh monster ber regenerasi atau semacamnya coba kita pengal saja kepalanya kalau menusuk jantungnya tidak berhasil oke laksanakan tugas kalian masing masing semoga saja berhasil"kata Naruto

Dan langsung Nagisa dan Karma menarik pedang katana mereka dengan tatapan kosong tidak ada dalam pikiran mereka berdua kecuali membunuh dan mereka berdua langsung berlari dengan kecepatan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang abnomal dan sudah sampai di depan monster dan monster tersebut langsung menyerang Nagisa dan Karma dengan kukunya yang sangat tajam.

Nagisa mencoba menahan serangan tersebut begitu juga karma setelah berhasil mereka melompat dan mencoba menebas tangan monster tersebut dan ternyata dengan sekali tebas langsung memotong nya dan menunggu beberapa saat untuk memastikan monsternya bisa ber regenerasi atau tidak.

Ternyata bisa setelah itu mereka melihat tinggi badan monster tersebut dan melihat itu mereka berinisiatif mengganti rencana yang telah mereka buat yaitu menyerang bersama sama sampai tubuh monster tersebut menciut menjadi seukuran mereka dan mencoba menebas kepalanya.

Dan mereka menebas kaki dan tangan dan sesekali mereka memcoba melukai dada nya dan berhasil tubuh monster tersebut lama lama menciut gara gara meregenerasi berkali kali.

Dan Nagisa dengan senyumannya dan mencoba menebas kepala monster bersamaan dengan Karma dia berdua berhasil mengalahkan nya dengan luka luka yang mereka terima akhirnya mereka beristirahat dibawah pohon yang rindang sebelum ke pos pengungsian

"Akhir nya kalah juga monsternya aduh pelan pelan kenapa sakit nih kena kuku monster yang gak pernah dipotong dari lahir"kata Naruto kesakitan gara pipinya terkena tiga buah goresan dipipinya dikiri dan dikanan.

"Sudah jangan mengeluh Naruto masih untung ada yang ngerawat jangan banyak mengeluh"kata Issei

"Kau sih enak gak dapet luka apa apa jadi jangan ganggu orang lagi di obatin"kata Naruto pasalnya hanya Naruto lah yang mendapat luka #poornaruto #kasihandehloe.

"Sudah sudah lebih baik cepat selesaikan dandan kita berangkat keburu nih batterai abis kalau abis bisa berabe nih urusan"kata Nagisa untuk merelai Naruto dan Issei.

Setelah semua selesai mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke pos pengungsian terdekat.

Karena cacing diperutnya pada demo mereka pergi ke mini market sesuai nama nya toko tersebut yah mirip dikit lah sama kayak indomaret di indonesia.

Setelah mereka masuk mencoba mencari makanan dan melihat tanggal kadarluarsanya karena mereka khususnya para cowok gak mau kena diare lagi.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang menurut mereka aman dari kata basi dan kadarluarsa dan memasaknya di kompor listrik yang mereka temukan.

Setelah kenyang dan membawa kompor tersebut di tas mereka dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang menurut mereka aman dan pergi tanpa membayar (parah banget yah dan jangan ditiru yah minna san)

Setelah berjam jam mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di pos pengungsian dan mereka lihat hanya sedikit warga yang selamat.

Sementara itu mereka berpencar menjadi 4 kelompok masing masing kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang.

Kelompok 1 : Nagisa dan Karma

Kelompok 2 : Naruto dan Sasuke

Kelompok 3 : Rias dan akeno

Kelompok 4 : Issei dan shikamaru

"Huaaa kenapa aku mendapat kelompok dengan pangeran tidur sih padahal aku ingin bersama Rias senpai"kata Issei nista

"Kau nangisnya gal manusiawi Issei kalo nangis kira kira donk jangan di kuping orang lain kuping sendiri kan punya gak usah nyakitin kuping orang lain"kata Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidur gantengnya.

"Kalau aku nangisnya gak manusiawi kalau kau tidurnya gak manusiawi sama sekali setiap satu jam kau tidur lalu bangun lagi terus tidur lagi gitu aja terus"kata Issei gak mau kalah.

Ditempat Naruto dan Sasuke

Mereka sedang berada di tenda yang sudah disediakan untuk istirahat dan tidur karena yang mengungsi sedikit alias tidak banyak. Jadi mereka berdua tidur dengan khimat tanpa ada yang ganggu dan ditenda tersebut hanya ada beberapa orang saja sehingga masih sangat luas.

Ditempat Rias dan Akeno

Mereka menuju dapur rakyat untuk mengambil makanan dan mereka mengambil piring untuk menaruh makanan dan mereka mengambil makanan yang menurut mereka enak.

"Hey Akeno kau pernah melihat wajah ayah mu ?"kata Rias penasaran

"Pernah dan aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang dan terakhir kali aku melihatnya dia tersenyum kepadaku dan berkata 'Akeno chan kalau aku tidak kembali ku harapharap kau menjaga ibumu yah' itulah kata kata terakhirnya sebelum dia menjauh bersama muridnya"kata Akeno

"Tapi kau penasaran kenapa ayahmu pergi kemana bagaimana kondisinya sekarang masih hidup atau kah sudah meninggal"kata Rias

"Yah aku sedikit penasaran dengan ayahku coba nanti aku tanya kan kepada Nagisa sensei atau karma san"kata akeno yang sedikit penasaran.

Setelah itu makanan mereka habis dan merinisiatif menemui Nagisa dan Karma.

Sementara itu ditempat Nagisa dan Karma

Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol dan diselingi oleh candaan oleh Karma yang membuat Nagisa muka mukanya memerah seperti tomat.

"Aku tak percaya kau mencium Kayano didepan banyak orang Nagisa"kata Karma yang menggoda Nagisa yang mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Sudahlah jangan menggoda ku terus Karma"Kata Nagisa yang masih mukanya merah.

"Ara ara wah Nagisa sensei sudah punya kekasih toh kenapa gak bilang bilang sensei nurufufufufu"kata sosok yang dibelakang Nagisa yang kita ketahui yaitu Akeno.

"Wah sensei punya kekasih yah lengend banget warbyazah"kata Rias yang jadi korban iklan axis.

"Sudah sudah jangan kalian goda sensei kalian terus tuh lihat mukanya sudah merah kayak kepiting rebus"kata Karma yang sangat bijak (baca:sok bijak).

"Ngomong ngomong kalian ngapain kesini bukannya istirahat ditenda atau semacamnya kalau ada apa apa bilang saja sensei atau Karma san bisa bantu kalian kok"kata Nagisa.

"Kok bawa bawa aku sih kau kan sensei mereka jadi kau lah yang bertanggung jawab kenapa kau bawa aku sih"kata Karma dengan watados nya mengucapkan itu.

Dengan mengucapkan itu Karma mendapat hadiah berupa aura neraka tingkat 7 dari Nagisa selamat selamat(Karma:selamat ndass mu).

"Kalian mau apa kesini ?"tanya Nagisa

"Apa pesan terakhir koro sensei sih pas dijelasin gak dengerin gara gara Akeno ini sih"kata Rias yang mendapat deathglader dari Akeno.

"Apa tadi kau bilang Rias chan hmm ?"tanya Akeno dengan nada yang dibuat buat plus senyuman yang membuat siapa pun merinding mendengarnya seakan malaikat maut memanggil mereka yang mendengarnya.

"Aku gak ngomong apa apa kok tenang saja"kata Rias yang sudah berkeringat dingin sedingin kutub utara.

Nagisa dan Karma hanya sweetdrop ria karena melihat pertengkaran yang gak penting sama sekali antara dua sahabat itu.

"Mau di jelasin gak nih gak mau sensei pergi aja yah dah"kata Nagisa yang melenggang pergi.

"Tunggu jelasin dulu baru boleh pergi"kata Rias dan Akeno kompak dan serempak kayak tentara yang lagi baris.

"Baiklah pesan terakhirnya adalah"kata Nagisa menggantung.

Sementara itu dipinggiran kota terlihat sepuluh orang dengan baju tentara yanv sudah sobek sana sini karena pertempuran.

"Akhirnya sampai juga dikota tinggal kepos pengungsian deh ayo kawan kawan !"kata pria berambut merah dengan gaya rambut emo tersebut menyuruh teman teman nya ikut.

Siapakah mereka dan apa pesan terakhir koro sensei saksika di chapter depan.

Bersambung

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA (ketawa laknat) akhirnya selesai juga yah idenya dateng dari lagu kalo gak pake lagu gak ada ide.

Dan terima kasih yang sudah dan ada yang nanyain alur yang nanya pasti gak ngeliat bagian atas pas pertama tama.

Terus ada yang nanya pairing yang TS bingung adalah ini chara masih pada kecil kecil umurnya belom pernah nikah atau semacamnya jadi yang minta yasaka Ts usaha kan sama yang lain.

Disini diceritakan asal usul kumis kucing naruto hahahaha kasihan deh lu Naruto.

Udah segitu dulu dan selanjutnya nya adalah bacotan para chara.

Ts: bagaimana rasa nya naruto kecakar monster enak gak wkwkwkwk.

Naruto:enak ndass mu sakit tau gak sih ini pipi tapi siapa tuh yang terakhir.

Ts:oh itu entar tau siapa tuh dia pada.

Rias:eh Ts siapa sih bapak nya Akeno penasaran nih.

Ts:entar pada tau udeh diem aja entar dikasih tau ngomong ngomong ada gak yang yang mau dikasih pairing sama Yasaka, kalawarner (Ts nya gak tau tuh nama susah tsnya aja panggilnya di fanfic laen aja kalalawar begitulah) trus sama velana.

Rias:itu yang terakhir emak ane jadi gak usah.

Ts: makanya itu ts nya bingung mau ngomong apa pas ada yang ngasih kayak gitu jadi yah bingung dicanon udah punya suami jadi yah gitu deh udeh dulu yeh udah longword nih.

Semua chara : Review yah karena satu review bisa menyelamatkan ide jangan lupa saran nya biar si ts gendeng ini dapet ide jadi sampai jumpa dilain waktu.

Ts:(nangis ala anime) parah lu semua

Pencil dan tinta out. :V


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diclamer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Shibumi

Assassination classroom © Yuuisei Matsui

Rated: M

Genre : adventure, friendship, humor(garing)

Pairing :entar bakalan ada dicerita.

Warning: typo, gagal serius, human!all, alur bagaikan cewek yang diajak kerestoran terus bilang seterah.

Summary

Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru akan kah manusia akan bertahan atau musnah.

Chapter sebelumnya

Naruto, Sasuke, shikamaru, Nagisa, dan Karma hampir sampai di pos pengungsian dan melihat monster yang memakan seorang manusia yang masih hidup.

Dan mereka melawan monster tersebut dengan menggunakan katana yang mereka ambil dari toko senjata.

Setelah mereka melawan monster tersebut akhirnya mereka sampai dipos pengungsian yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah hanya sedikit dari sekian banyak penduduk yang tinggal dikota yang selamat.

Mereka disambut ramah dari semua orang dan berpencar dengan kelompok yang masing masing terdiri dari dua orang.

Dan Rias menanyakan perihal tentang ayahnya Akeno yang tak pernah ia temui kepada Akeno setelah itu mereka menemui Nagisa untuk menanyaka pesan terakhir koro sensei.

Dan dipinggir kota terlihat sepuluh orang yang berpakaian tentara dengan senapan laras panjang yang mereka bawa dan sebuah tas untuk menyimpan amunisi cadangan.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju kota

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tetap baca the world of end.

"Ayo berangkat akatsuki menyelamatkan penduduk yang terjebak dikota"kata orang yang merambut merah darah dengan mata violet sambil membawa AK 101.

"Ha'i"kata semua serempak.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri kota yang sudah hancur tersebut untuk mencari korban yang selamat yang berada dikota dan membawa nya kepos pengungsian.

Mereka menyusuri kota hingga sore hari dan mendapatkan korban selamat satu orang remaja yang mereka temukan disebuah rumah yang ditinggal kan saat mereka menemukan remaja tersebut sedang menangis karena orang tua nya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri dan berlari menuju rumah.

Dan mereka sedang mencari tempat beristihrahat karena sudah mulai malam dan terlalu beresiko berjalan dimalam hari.

Setelah mereka menemukan tempat tempat yang dirasa cukup aman untuk beristirahat dan memutuskan giliran jaga setiap satu jam setelah itu mereka tidur kecuali yang bertugas jaga.

"Ne Itachi bagaimana yah kabar adik mu yang entah berada dimana"kata orang yang berkulit biru dan muka yang bisa dibilang sangar dengan senjata M4A1.

"Hn aku tak tahu yang penting adikku selamat karena dia pintar dan sudah belajar bela diri sejak kecil oleh ayah kami"kata orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Itachi.

"Ayo kita berkeliling sebentar diperumahan siapa tau ada yang selamat dari X predator"kata pria berkulit biru tersebut.

"Ya sudah dari pada kebosenan disini sekaligus mencari yang selamat"kata Itachi sambil bawa senjatanya yaitu FAMAS.

setelah itu mereka pergi menuju komplek perumahan yang sangat sepi hanya terdengar suara kelewawar dan burung hantu saja seakan tidak ada suara lain selain itu dengan bau darah yang sangat menusuk hidung bagi siapa saja yang menciumnya seakan akan ada pembantaian terjadi disitu.

"Diam sebentar Kisame sepertinya aku mendengar orang minta tolong"kata Itachi.

"Tolong aku siapa pun tolong aku!"

Mendengar itu Itachi dan Kisame menuju sumber suara tersebut dengan berlari dan yang benar saja ada seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berlari mencoba menghindar dari seekor monster dengan nama X predator tersebut dan teriak minta tolong .

Melihat Itachi dan patnernya menembaki monster tersebut tapi tidak ada satu pun peluru yang menembus kulitnya seakan kulitnya itu terbuat dari baja.

Itachi dan patnernya terus menembaki monster tersebut untuk memperlambat lari dari monster tersebut dan Kisame melempar granat ke arah monster tersebut dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar.

Mereka terus berlari dan asap yang mengelilingi monster tersebut mulai menipis mereka mencoba bersembunyi di semak semak dan melihat keadaan monster tersebut alangkah terkejutnya mereka monster tersebut selamat dari ledakan tersebut dan Itachi, Kisame, dan gadis tersebut mencoba kembali ke tempat istirahat akatsuki secara perlahan karena tidak mau membuat monster tersebut mengejar mereka lagi.

Satu jam berlalu setelah kejadian itu sekarang yang berjaga adalah sasori dan deidara yang berjaga karena gak ada hal khusus yang terjadi setelah itu di skip aja.

Skip time

Esok pagi nya mereka menanyakan nama dari pemida dan gadis tersebut

"Hey kalian namanya kalian siapa kami gak bisa memanggil kalian "kata satu satunya tentara perempuan disitu yang biasa dipanggil Konan.

"Oh maaf nama ku Micheal yuisuke kalian bisa memanggil ku micheal mohon bantuannya yah"kata Micheal sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Dan kau siapa gadis kecil ?"kata Konan

"A-aku Gabriel kirishina, nii san dan nee san bisa panggil aku Gabriel"kata Gabriel memperkenalkan diri.

"Micheal dan Gabriel kalian bisa panggil aku Nagato"kata Nagato sambil tersenyum

"Aku akasuna sasori dan disamping ku deidara shitori kalian bisa panggil kami Sasori dan Deidara"kata sasori sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan deidara dengan tersenyum agar Micheal dan Gabriel tenang.

"Nama ku Hidan sang pemuja jashin nomor satu"kata Hidan sambil menyebarkan agama sesatnya itu.

"Itu karena kau satu satunya yang memuja dewa sesat yang kau buat sendiri."kata akatsuki minus Hidan kompak dan serempak.

Micheal dan Gabriel hanya bisa terkekeh melihat itu.

"Nama ku Yahiko minaharasih kalian bisa panggil aku Yahiko"kata Yahiko.

"Namaku Hoshigaki Kisame"kata Kisame sambil menunjukkan gigi nya yang runcing dan tajam yang membuat Micheal dan Gabriel bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Konan.

"Tenang dia gak gigit kok"kata Nagato sambil menenangka Micheal dan Gabriel.

'Cih enak amat ya tuh anak yah dibelakang tubuh Konan gw aja kalo dibelakang langsung dibanting sama Konan 'batin nista Yahiko.

"Nama ku Konan shirama kalian bisa panggil aku Konan nee san "kata konan yang sambil tersenyum membuat shock karena jarang sekali Konan tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Ne kenapa kalian memandang aku begitu mau ditembak yah"kata Konan yang mengeluarkan pistol kaliber 9mm nya sambil tersenyum yandere.

"Gak kok kami hanya memandang gedung disini"kata Yahiko

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan yang disana namanya Kakuzu Al Jambrud kalian bisa panggil aku Itachi dan kalian bisa panggil dia rentenir"kata Itachi yang mendapay deathglare dari kakuzu.

"Itachi kalau mereka berdua memanggilku seperti itu maka kau akan membayar uang kas 2 kali lipat yah"ancam Kakuzu.

"Ralat yang tadi panggil saja dia Kakuzu"kata Itachi sambil keringat dingin mendengar ancaman Kakuzu.

"Dan nama ku Obito Uchiha atau kalian bisa memanggilku tobi"kata tobi yang memakai topeng spiral.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanannya"kata Nagato memimpin barisan.

"Ha'i"kata semua serempak dan kompak.

Mereka berjalan menuju pos pengungsian terdekat sambil bernyanyi menghilangkan ketegangan dan jangan tanya sama Ts tuh orang nyanyi apa.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai dipos pengungsian dengan tembok yang tinggi kurang lebih 10 meter, mereka masuk kedalam dan melihat hanya sedikit yang sampai dipos pengungsian.

Akatsuki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris pasalnya hanya sedikit yang selamat dan sampai dipos pengungsian yang dibuat oleb pemerintah.

Dan mereka masuk kedalam hanya sedikit yang ada disitu, dan mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tertidur mereka hanya tersenyum melihat anak dari komandannya dan adik dari Itachi selamat.

:v TWOE :v

Akatsuki berkeliling mengitari pengungsian itu melihat Nagisa sedang mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda bersama Karma.

"Oy Nagisa "kata Yahiko memanggil Nagisa, Nagisa yang mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya menengok ke asal suara tersebut.

"Oy Yahiko kau muka nya makin hari makin bokep aja !"ejek Nagisa yang membuat Yahiko tertawa hambar.

"Sialan kau Nagisa kau ini menghina apa menghibur hah teman sudah lama gak ketemi malah di ejek"kata Yahiko

"Yah maaf lagian kau ngagetin sih jadi yah kayak gitu deh"Kata Nagisa

"Oy Karma sudah lama gak ketemu apa kabar ?"kata yahiko

"Baik kau apa kabar ?"kata Karma.

"Baik juga kalian kenapa bisa disini dan muka kalian kenapa pucat coba ?"kata Yahiko.

"Kami bareng murid murid nya Nagisa dari pinggir kota yah mampir dulu ke toko senjata buat bertahan hidup kami mengambil senapan dan sebuah katana dan kenapa kami pucat karena pas hampir kesini kami mampir ke super market dan ternyata makanannya basi yah kami kena diare deh kecuali yang cewek"kata karma panjang lebar.

"Buahahahahahahaha kasihan sekali kalian makan makanan basi aduh sakit nih perut ketawa mulu nista amat dah"kata Yahiko dan tidak merasakan aura nereka tinggkat 7 dari Nagisa dan karma.

"Yo Nagisa lama gak ketemu"kata Nagato yang baru datang dan penyelamat Yahiko yang baru saja ingin ditembak Karma dan Nagisa.

"Oh Nagato apa kabar ?"kata Nagisa.

"Baik gimana kabar Kayano apa kalian melakukan itu Nagisa"kata Nagato sambil memasang muka mesum tingkat dewa nya.

"Kabar Kayano baik baik saja dan apa maksudmu melakukan itu N-A-G-A-T-O"kata Nagisa yang sudah mengeluarkan aura neraka terbaiknya.

"Gak jadi deh oh yah ngomong ngomong kalian kok udah sampe duluan sih apa kalian bertemu X predator"kata Nagato.

"X predator apaan coba ?"kata Nagisa yang memang gak tau apa itu X predator.

"Itu loh monster yang bentuknya kayak kelinci badannya kayak beruang masa gak ketemu sih kita aja ketemu yang gak Yahiko"kata Nagato.

"Betul aja dah"kata Yahiko singkat padat da gak jelas.

"Oh itu mah udah ke bunuh tapi cuma ketemu satu "kata Nagisa.

"Benar kah gimana cara ngebunuhnya ?"kata Nagato sambil ngeluarin buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pensil begitu pula Yahiko.

"Caranya gampang tinggak belah kepalanya pake pedang udah langsung gak bergerak"kata Nagisa.

"UDAH CUMA GITU DOANG"kata Yahiko yang kaget setengah hidup karena membunuh makhluk yang dipanggil X predator cuma begitu doang.

"Gak usah teriak teriak di depan kuping napa sakit nih kuping gak sama Konan sama pacar nya pun jadi"kata Nagato sambil marah marah.

Dan pertengkaran pun tak terhindarkan dan disuatu pangkalan militer terdapat tiga orang dalam satu ruangan.

"Apa kalian sudah menangkap orang yang menyebabkan semua ini ?"tanya seseorang yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi.

"Belum tuan "kata dua orang tersebut

"Baik lah kalian boleh pergi"kata orang tersebut.

"Baik kami permisi dulu"kata dua orang itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat dan pergi keluan.

"Dimana kau ?"gumam orang tersebut.

Bersambung

A/N : ahh ajaib bisa selesai dalam satu hari dan besok adalah hari yang paling menakutkan bagi siswa yang belom potong rambut, sama yang dasi topinya ilang cari sono yang belom ketemu.

Ini yang nulis pertama nya adalah sifat si tinta terlalu serius saking seriusnya sampai nyari nama senjata yang bagus di internet.

Udah sekian dulu dan terima kasih

Pencil dan tinta log out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n: yo ts balik cuy udah pada lumutan nungguin nya yah, wkwkwk gara garanya kebanyakan pr sama ulangan harian hiks hiks sama head setnya rusak mulu basreng dasar udah segini dulu selamat membaca. (Masih kesel)

.

.

.

.

The World Of End

Diclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High school dxd © Ichiei Shibumi

Assassination classroom © Yuusei matsui

Rated M

Genre :adventure, friendship, and humor (maybe).

Pairing : ?

Warning : typo, gagal serius, human!all, dll

Summary

Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru pemakan manusia akan kah manusia akan bertahan atau musnah

.

.

.

.

Amerika serikat

Terlihat seluruh kota Washington dc, New York, hollywood, dll, hancur seakan tak pernah ada yang hidup yah itulah yang menggambarkan Amerika Serikat sekarang ini.

Swung~

Terdengar suara pesawat melintas diantara gedung gedung yang telah hancur dibelakang nya terdapat banyak monster atau yang bisa kita sebut X predator.

Pesawat tanpa awak tersebut terus saja terbang menghindari X predator dan mengarah kan machine gun kearah belakan dan mulai menembakinya.

Drrrrt~drrrrt

Hanya beberapa saja yang mati dan masih banyak yang mengejarnya dan pesawat tanpa awak alias drone hampir sampai di titik penjatuhan bom atom.

Dan bom yang berbentuk misil pun diluncurkan hanya dalam hitungan detik terlihat sinar yang sangat menyilaukan mata berganti menjadi awan yang berbentuk jamur yang sangat besar.

Di markas pusat.

Semua orang berteriak senang tapi ada beberapa orang yang menatap serius layar monitor di layar asap mulai menipis dan mulai terlihat para X predator yang masih hidup setelah serangan nuklir tersebut orang yang berteriak senang sekarang ruangan menjadi hening plus poker face.

Krik~krik~krik~

Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang entah darimana masuk nya "kyaa selamatkan diri kalian masing masing"ucap petugas 1 sambil lari lari keliling ruangan.

"Misi gagal ku ulangi misi memberantas X predator gagal dan sekarang selamatkan nyawa kalian masing masing coeg"ucap petugas b yang membuat panik satu markas.(ts : kayak nya nih petugas kebanyakan wancakan kali yah -_-).

:v TWOE :v

Pos pengungsian, Jepang

Dimana orang orang yang selamat berkumpul walau pun tak sampai ribuan cuma 300 orang kok 200 warga sipil dan lain nya tentara, tentara menjaga di dinding gedung melihat ada kah monster tersebut yang kemungkinan menyerang sedangkan warga sipil ada yang jadi relawan yang masak didapur, dan ada yang cuma tidur sama makan doang.(ts: kebiasaan ts nih wkwkwkwk :v)

Kita lihat beberapa aktor kita yang tengah berkumpul disebuah tenda yang sepi hanya beberapa saja yang menempati tenda itu.

"Nagisa-sensei gimana nih masa cuma diem didalem tenda doang gak ada yang bisa dilakukan apa ?"ucap Naruto yang mulai kebosanan di dalam pengungsian.

"Iya nih sensei masa kita cuma makan, tidur, sama nonton h*n*t*i sambil c*l*i sih kan nggak enak"ucap Issei yang membuat semua orang memandangnya.

"Jadi kau yang membuat sabun habis dikamar mandi tadi yah Issei ?"ucap Rias sambil mengeluarkan aura neraka yang pekat begitu juga yang lain sama hal nya dengan Rias.

'Kok perasaan ku bakal ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi yah ?"batin Issei sambil ngelirik kiri-kanan ia melihat semua dengan pandangan membunuh kearahnya.

"Udah yah teman teman aku pergi keluar dulu yah buat nyari udara segar dah"ucap Issei yang hendak keluar tenda tiba tiba suara yang membuat Issei lari larian "tangkap orang yang udah ngabisin sabun" yah itulah suara yang membuat Issei lari.

"Ampun aku akan tobat ampun"ucap Issei sambil lari lari "gak ada kata ampun kepada orang yang telah ngabisin sabun cuma buat begituan doang"ucap Rias pasalnya saat ia ingin mandi semua sabun untuk mandi habis yah terpaksa cuma mandi pake aer doang deh itupun sama halnya dengan yang lain.

"Karma-san kau kejar si Issei karna kau yang paling cepat disini dan Nagisa-sensei kau juga kejar si Issei dan yang yang lain siap siap bawa golok, katana, sama video azab kubur mengerti semua nya laksanakan"ucap Shikamaru si ahli strategi sembari menyiapkan senjata pamungkasnya untuk menyiksa Issei.

Saat lagi lari dari kejaran kelompok singa (Naruto, Sasuke, Nagisa, Karma, Shikamaru , Rias dan juga Akeno )tiba tiba Issei menabrak seorang cewek dengan rambut merah muda, rambut hanya sebahu.

"Ittai"ucap Issei sembari memegang vantatnya begitu pula dengan cewek yang di tabrak Issei "gomenasai aku harus buru buru pergi"ucap Issei sambil melanjutkan larinya.

"Woy fapers kemari lu udah ngabisin sabun juga gak mau tanggung jawab dasar lucknut"ucap Naruto sambil lari melewati gadis berambut pink tersebut diikuti Karma, Nagisa, Rias, Akeno, dan terakhir Shikamaru.

Dan setelah kejar kejaran keliling pengungsian sampai sembilan setengah putaran dan setengahnya lagi istirahat dulu di tenda makanan alasan nya laper, haus, sama cape.

"Ketangkep juga akhirnya khukhukhu"ucap Karma sambil memasang mode iblisnya yang seakan akan menyiksanya.

"Shikamaru siapkan video azab kubur sama siksa neraka "ucap Naruto yang menyiapkan peralatan untuk menyiksa Issei yah kayak nyiapin tv, bangku, tali buat nyiket biar gak kabur, sama dvd buat masukin kaset.(ts: yah iyah lah masa buat masukin pizza)

Setelah di iket di bangku yang disiapin Naruto lalu Shikamaru mulai memasukan dvd azab kubur video nya dimulai terlihat kuvuran (baca:kubura) yang dibawahnya ada vocong yang sedang teriak teriak 'berulang ulang kali seakan ia dicambuk dan ada lagu terangkan teranglah terangkan lah hati yang berkabut.(njiir lagu legend :v)

Melihat itu Issei udah nggak kuat tapi masih ada satu video lagi yang tapi kan azab kubur sekarang siksa neraka.

Karma dan Nagisa

"Nah Karma-kun kurasa kau harus cepet cepet tobat deh kamu kan yang sering jahil dulu pas smp"ucap Nagisa

"Iyah juga sih tapi kan Nakaramura juga tuh sering ngejahilin kamu"ucap Karma

"Tapi kan Nakamura-san gak berantem sama anak sma pas smp"ucap Nagisa

"Udah lah gak usah di pikirin lanjutin aja nontonnya"ucap karma.

Rias dan Akeno

"Akeno ku rasa kau harus berhenti nonton happy tree friend deh kayaknya"ucap Rias

"Ara ara Memang kenapa kan lucu binatang sama ceritanya"ucap akeno

"Lucu darimana coba, iyah lucu buat orang sadistic kayak kau"ucap Rias

"Ara ara udahlah Rias lanjutin aja nontonnya"ucap Akeno

Naruto, sasuke, dan Shikamaru

"Lama amat nih video yah shikamaru kau ambil kaset yang durasinya pendek atau panjang sih"ucap Naruto

"Aku tak tahu lagipula aku malas melihat durasinya panjang atau pendek"ucap shikamaru

"Ah kayak gitu bukan si Issei doang yang tobat kita juga ini mah dan aku gak bisa ngeliat ai uehara lagi"ucap Naruto sambil nangis nangis.

"Lagian Ai Uehara udah pensiun cuk gak usah lebay deh sekarang tuh jamannya sora aoi bukan ai uehara lagi"ucap Shikamaru

"Ai Uehara is the best"

"Sora Aoi is the great"

"Kau pada pengen di iket juga sama kayak Issei hah lagian bagusan Tsubasa amami kali"ucap Sasuke.

Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga di iket juga dan di suruh nonton siksa neraka yang berdurasi tiga jam nonstop.#poor_Issei_Shikamaru_Naruto_and_Sasuke.

Akhirnya semua semua hape milik Shikamaru, Issei, Naruto, dan Sasuke semua disita untuk disucikan (baca : dihapus semua video, dan link terkutuk) oleh Ritsu.

"Ritsu-san bagaimana keadaan di dunia saat ini ?"tanya Nagisa kepada Ritsu.

"Sangat buruk di amerika serikat saja yang sudah meluncurkan nuklir terkuatnya saja tak mampu memusnahkan makhluk ini dan dibelahan dunia yang lain saja mencoba memerangi makhluk ini saja gagal total, tentara yang dibantu oleh suka relawan mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa sebisa mereka dan populasi manusia saat ini hanya 1/4 itu pun terus berkurang setiap detiknya. Ada rumor beredar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang diculik untuk makanan bayi mereka atau pun menjadi budak makhluk tersebut"ucap Ritsu yang melaporkan kondisi dunia saat ini.

"Budak ?"tanya semuanya, "yah budak entah ini bohong atau nyata pun aku tak tahu tapi ada beberapa gambar yang meyakinkan kalau ada beberapa orang di jadikan budak oleh mereka"jawab Ritsu.

:v TWOE :v

Ada beberapa gambar orang yang dipunggungnya ada semacam telur dan satu video orang berjalan layaknya zombie dengan kayak telur dipunggungnya dan memuntahkan cairan berwarna hijau dan datanglah monster monster dan mulai menyerang orang orang

Scene berpindah menampilkan orang orang yang tak sempat menghindar dimakan monster tersebut sekarang kamera tersebut mengarah ke orang yang di jadikan budak kita sebut saja monster slave memuntahkan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau ke baju kameramen tersebut.(iuww)

Monster monster yang tadinya lagi makan langsung menglihkan perhatian nya ke kameramen tersebut dan mengejarnya setelah itu video tersebut berakhir.

Naruto dkk melihat itu menampilkan beberapa ekspresi seperti takut, tegang, malas, dan serius.

"Shikamaru kau nonton gak sih tadi keliatannya kau ngantuk banget"ucap Naruto.

"Apaan sih Naruto, orang pengen tidur diganggu aku tuh gak bisa diginiin"ucap Shikamaru langsung nangis dipojokan tenda .

"Lebay banget sih kayak gitu doang aku makan makan ramen diganggu mulu kapan air mata ini berhenti mengalir"ucap Naruto sama kayak Shikamaru " I know that feel bro"ucap Shikamaru sambil meluk Naruto

"Kayaknya ada kaum yaranaika baru disini"ucap Issei sambil nunjukin Shikamaru sama Naruto yang masih berpelukan, dan yang ngerasa pun melepaskan pelukannya

"Perhatian kepada semua pengungsi dan anak kos yang numpang makan di depan tembok terdapat 15 monster yang tingginya 20 meter, lebar 4 meter, dan panjang 5 meter dan ada yang membawa senjata atau apa silahkan membantu para tentara yang tengah melawan dan semua orang yang tak membawa senjata harap berlari dan berteriak secara teratur terima kasih"ucap petugas yang memberitahukan alan ada monster yang akan menyerang.

Sontak saja semua orang pada lari sambil teriak teriak dan anak kecil yang menangis karena kehilangan orang tuanya saat berdesak desakan dengan orang lain.

"Daripada bosen mendingan kita mempersiapkan senjata untuk menghajar monster itu"ucap Naruto yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ha'i/hn/okelah kalau begitu/fufufu/hoaam"ucap Rias, Sasuke, Issei, dan Akeno dan mereka langsung berangkat ke tenda masing masing sementara Nagisa, dan Karma ngacir entah kemana.

Ditempat Nagisa dan Karma.

"Karma kita harus memberi tahu Yahiko dan yang lainnya"ucap Nagisa sambil berlari.

"Hmm"ucap Karma juga sambil lari.

Sedangkan Naruto dan kawan kawan sedang bersiap siap dan mereka berenam merasa ada dua orang yang hilang darimereka.

"Ano Nagisa-sensei sama Karma-san kemana yah bukannya tadi mereka berdua disamping Issei yah ?" ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin mencari temannya kali aku tak tahu"ucap Issei .

"Yah sudah lah, ayo minna kita ke medan tempur demi rame- eh demi umat manusia"ucap naruto.

"Kita bakal mati kalau pemimpinnya kayak gini mah Nagisa-sensei kau kemana sih ?"ucap Issei

"Ayo berangkat minna".

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

.

Special scene

Lesehan down comedy by Naruto.

Naruto :

Aduuuuh... Tiap malem minggu pasti gw males keluar rumah, kenapa ? Bukan karena gw jomblo ya, cuma gw tuh gak hafal jalan pulang. Kemaren aja gw disuruh nyokap buat beli bumbu dapur di warung. Pas mau pulang gw langsung keder dimana rumah gw. Padahal kata nyokap gw jarak rumah dari warung tuh cuma 15 meter tinggal lurus doang malah. Tapi tetep aja gw keder. Jadi dengan adanya kejadian ini, gw mau berbagi tips-tips buat lo semua yang suka pikun.

1\. Bawa kompas ke mana pun lo pergi. Atau li bisa nandain daerah yang lo lewatin, bukan pake air kencing ya, emangnya lo kucing. Lo tandain aja pake spidol, lo bikin aja coretan di tiap daearah yang lo lewatin, misalnya tembok, di pohon, asal jangan Pak Lurah lo coret jidatnya Pak Lurah.

2\. Pakai baju yang gampang dikenali, biar sewaktu waktu kalo lu hilang, irang bakal gampang nyarinya. Contoh pake baju ondel ondel atau gaun pernikahan, bila perlu pake baju bermerek mahal, kan kalo lo masuk berita orang hilang lo bakal keliatan keren.

Dicari orang hilang !

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Umur : 18 tahun

Ciri ciri : memakai kemeja merek xxx, celana jeans merek xxx, jam tangan merek xxx , rambut style by duren

3\. Yang paling penting kalo lo sering pikun, yaitu bawa HP, biar lo busa telepon keluarga lo secepatnya, tapi hal ini tak berlaku kalo lo lupa gimana nyalain HP.

Mungkin hanya itu tips dari gw. Yah namanya juga orang pikun jadi maklumi aja. Semoga tips dari gw bisa bermanfaat buat kalian semua. Eh tunggu, kok gw ada disini ya ? Gw lagi ngapain ya ? Gw masih perawan gak ? Dimana rumah gw ? Siapa gw ? Tidaaaaaaaaaak !

.

.

.

Selamat hari raya idul adhah

.

.

.

.

Pencil dan tinta of begin out


	6. Chapter 6 : pembantaian

Chapter 6 : pembantaian

.

The world of end

Disclamimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

High School DXD © Ichiei Shibumi

Assassination Classroom © Yuuisei matsui

Rated : M

Genre : adventure, and friendship

Pairing : ? (Saran ?)

Warning : typo. Alur berantakan, human!all, yang gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back masing masing.

Summary

Manusia diambang kepunahan karena kemunculan spesies baru pemakan manusia akan kah manusia yang tersisa akan bertahan atau musnah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pos Pengungsian

Banyak orang berlari ketakutan karena ada monster atau biasa pemerintah dunia disebut X predator kini ada yang menerobos ke pos tersebut.

Tadinya hanya satu tapi setelah yang lainnya mencium bau darah segar, segera datang ke pos penggungsian tersebut dengan jumlah yang sedikit hanya sekitar 10 sampai 20 ekor X predator saja. (Ndaasmu sedikit)

Anak anak yang terlepas dari orang tuanya menjadi santapan mudah bagi para monster, dan banyak orang yang terinjak injak oleh yang lainya.

Tentara yang tersisa dari hari pertama kemunculan para monster tengah berusaha menahan para monster untuk para pengungsi bisa lari ke pos selanjutnya.

Tapi tak ada satu pun peluru yang menembus kulit dari X predator tersebut. Semua orang putus asa untuk bisa tetap hidup didunia.

BBBUUUUMMMM

Tiba tiba sebuah roket muncul menghantam sebuah?seekor? Monster yang tengah di tembaki tentara dan hancur.

"Nice shoot Naruto" ucap pemuda berambut seperti kapten tsubatsa.

" hohoho ini belom apa apa "ucap pemuda berambut duren dengan nada bangga.

"Baka bukanya ledakan monster yang lain datang dasar baka kau ini dan kau mengurangi jumlah peluru peluncur roketnya hah"ucap Rias yang kesal sampai rambut nya melambai lambai.

"T-t-tapi k-k-kan i-i-itu monsternya u-u-udah h-hampir s-sampai d-dikerumunan o-orang b-banyak R-Rias" ucap Naruto yang ngomongnya mirip siswi di sekolahnya.

"Tetap saja baka kalau monster lain datang aku tak tanggung jawab yah"ucap Rias sembari melipat tangan nya didada.

"Terlambat untuk itu mereka sudah datang dengan cepat menuju kesini"ucap Shikamaru sembari menaruh teropongnya.

"A-a-AAAAPPPAAAA!" seru semuanya serempak pasalnya sekitar lima sampai enam monster menuju ke kerumunan orang yang sedang keluar dari pengungsian.

"Jadi yang patut di hajar adalah kalian tau siapa kan" ucap Rias dengan senyuman tersadis yang pernah dilihat.

"Enaknya pake apa yah pistol, shotgun, pedang, granat atau apa yah?" ucap Akeno yang lagi nyari peralatan yang cocok buat menghajar Naruto.

"T-tunggu sebentar Akeno-chan ngehajar apa pengen ngebunuh orang" ucap Naruto takut takut kepalanya ditembak pake shotgun, atau lebih buruk lagi di ledakan pakai granat.

" hmm kayaknya sih dua duanya enak tapi lebih enak kalau di ledakan pakai nuklir baru mantap jiwa kan"ucap Akeno sembari mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Daripada ribut menghajar si baka itu lebih baik kita menghalau para monster itu"ucap Sasuke yang menunjuk sekumpulan monster yang tengah berlari sesekali berhenti untuk membunuh dan memakan orang yang kurang beruntung alias kurang cepet.

"Yai yai kapten"ucap semuanya kecuali Sasuke sama Shikamaru yang lagi meneropong keadaan.

"Jadi apa yang kau simpulkan Shikamaru ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm kelemahan mereka yang diketahui hanya pedang dan ledakan saja mungkin masih ada kelemahan yang lain, atau mungkin saja mereka masih ada yang lebih kuat lagi atau mereka ada yang terbang atau berenang di laut dan sungai sungai besar coba liat liahat di youtube penyerangan hari pertama atau gak si fesbuk siapa tau ada temen lu yang alayers pwngen mati malah foto terus dimasukin fesbuk. cepat yang lainnya dan aku menahan para monster" ucap Shikamaru sembari membidik salah satu monster dengan sniper.

"Tapi entar kuota ku gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau pilih hidup apa kuota " ucap Shikamaru.

"Oke oke ini sedang aku usaha kan"ucap Sasuke yang sedang mencari berita tentang kejadian hari pertama.

Pov youtube

Saat ini para tentara sedang berkumpul dan para warga diminta hendak mengungsi, seluruh dunia juga tengah menyiapkan bala tentara nya entah apa yang terjadi.

Dan PBB, NATO, dan lain lain menyatakan dunia sedang berperang entah melawan apa mungkin melawan alien hahahaha.

(Sasuke : Kayaknya ini belom pernah ada deh di tv)

Kita beralih kepada hashi-san bagaimana keadaan diatas kota sekarang.

H: seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang warga kota berbondong bondong ke tempat pengungsian dan ada yang masih tetap di rumahnya.

Tunggu sebentar sepertinya saya melihat sesuatu yang terbang dan dengan cepat kearah helikopter, PILOT CEPAT MENGHIDAR DIA MENGARAH KE ARAH SINISINI !.

BBBBUUUUMMM

yak seperti nya sambungan kita dengan Hashi terputus, kita masih ditopik yang sama semua pejabat kecuali seorang birokrat bernama Akabane Ka,-

Loading..

Loading...

Loading...

Sambungan internet anda terputus sihlakan coba lagi.

Pov youtube end

"Kampret kuota gw abis kajadinya, belom juga yang perangnya udah abis aja lagi deg degan juga kampret" ucap Sasuke kesal

"Naruto kau masih ada kuota gak hpnya" ucap Sasuke

"Memang kau mau buat apa ? Lebih baik jangan stremeing jav deh "ucap Naruto sembari mencoba membalas dendam tentang pipinya.

" stremeing ndaasmu cuma buat nonton berita doang"

"Bukannya berita dibaca yah ?"

"Udah jangan banyak ngomong aku pinjam hotspot mu sebentar"

"Tapi jangan lama lama"

"Iya iya aku mengerti"

Setelah tau password hotspot yaitu NARUTOGUATENGSEDUNIA69696969, yah Ts paham perasaan kalian kalo pengen muntah silahkan ke kamar mandi terdekat.

Kemdian Sasuke kembali ketempat dia duduk sembari nonton berita di youtube sembari melihat teman temannya versus satu lawan satu setengah.

Pov youtube lagi.

Yak permisa di jam 9.00 wst(baca: waktu setempat) muncul lubang di berbagai belahan dunia entah apa penyebabnya.

Para peneliti dari berbagai negara sedang menyelidiki masalah ini, dan di dalam lubang terdapat cakaran binatang yang sangat besar.

Dan di dalam lubang tersebut ada terowongan yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Aaarrrrgggghhhh

Dor! dor! dor! Dor! aaarrrrgggghhhh

Saya mendengar suara letusan senjata api dan suara teriakkan seseorang.

A-a-a-apai-i-i-itu.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading

Sambungan internet anda terputus silahkan coba lagi.

Pov youtube end

"Udahlah lagian badan udah pegel belom digerakin sejak pagi" gumam Sasuke sembari menggerakkan bahunya.

Di sisi lain dunia.

Terdapat seorang anak yang berambut hitam berumur 13 tahun sedang menelusuri kota yang sudah hancur akibat perang dalam sehari karna umat manusia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan para monster.

"Ulang tahun pas terjadinya perang, ditinggalink eluarga, hp batrenya abis, lupa bawa casan, hidup ku hampir mirip blb yah~"gumam pemuda tersebut sembari menghela nafas.

Pov anak yang diatas.

Nama ku Muhammad fakhruzzein atau biasa dipanggil fakhruz sekarang aku tinggal di... Hmm entah lah semuanya sudah hancur jadi aku tinggal dimana saja yang penting enak lah.

Aku mempunyai kemampuan berjalan tanpa suara dan menghilang tanpa ada yang tahu, teman teman ku bilang kemampuan ku tak berguna. Tapi sekarang kemampuan ku menyelamatkan ku.

Yah mungkin aku adalah manusia terakhir dikota ini mungkin saja, tapi yang pas sekarang aku sedang memcari makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan kalau beruntung aku menemukan casan hp atau pun senjata.

Aku berjalan mengendap endap layaknya seorang maling. Menuju ke minimarket terdekat untuk mengambil makanan.

Melewati monster atau zombie yang berlalu lalang layaknya mobil dan motor. Dan aku sampai di mini market yang tampak sudah hancur dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Didalamnya tampak seperti kapal pecah, segala makanan dan minuman berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat aku ambil makanan dan minuman yang belum kadarluarsa alias basi dan yang penting ada cap halalnya.

Aku bisa saja tinggal di mini market tersebut tapi aku tak bisa, siapa tau ada orang selain aku yang masih hidup.

Aku menatap langit yang berawan dan berharap akan ada yang menyelamatkan ku.

Pov end.

Balik ke pengungsian

Naruto, Sasuke, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Shikamaru dan sisa para tentara yabg selamat sedang bertarung melawan para monster menggunakan pedang pistol sniper dll.

Trang trang

Slash

Jraasshhh

Begutulah bunyi suara pertempuran disisi lain pengungsian Akatsuki juga sedang membantu meng evakuasi.

Bunyi letusan senjata dan bau darah ada dimana mana, seperti pribahasa tumbuh satu tumbuh seribu tadinya monster yang dateng cuman 1 dateng lagi 19 monster.(Reader : bukannya mati satu tumbuh seribu)

"Hey Karma kau tau dimana tempat si Yahiko ?" tanya Nagisa.

"Hmmm menurut insting ku dia berada di tenggara lagi maen tembak tembakan sama monster" jawab karma yang sedang menunjuk ke arah tenggara.

"Kau tau darimana kalau tuh orang di situ?" tanya Nagisa lagi.

"Makanya tuh badan ditinggiin kek masa tujuh tahun cuma naik satu cm doang makanya olahraga sama minum susu biar tinggi"ucap Karma.

Jleb jleb

Ucapan Karma bagi Nagisa itu lebih parah di banding kan orang tuanya mengatakan pacaran mulu kapan nikahnya yah seperti itulah.

" masa sama pacar sendiri aja tingginya sama sih"ucap Karma

Di dalam banyangan Nagisa ia sudah di tusuk ribuan panah dan satu pedang besar yang menembus tubuhnya, dan diluarnya Nagisa mengeluarkan aura neraka tingkat 7 tapi Karma seperti tak merasakan apapun lah wong Karma aja gak peka sama kode kode cewek apalagi sama auranya Nagisa.(kayak nya TSnya laper beliin sniker sana.)

"Udah lah ngomong mulu kapan ke sono nya ayo" ajak Karma

"Gezz cih kalau gak inget temen udah gw gorok kali tuh orang " Nagisa udah bad mood bung, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Di sisi akatsuki yang sedang baku tembak melawan monster yang tingginya 10 meter dengan panjang 6 meter bertubuh campuran antara serigala, singa, harimau.(untuk spesifiknya silahkan bayangkan sendiri, pakai imajinasi kalian)

"Tim akat kepada tim suki masuk suki"ucap seseorang dari tim akat.(nikah)

"Disini suki ada apa ?"tanya tim suki

" apa kah semua warga sudah di evakuasi "

"Hmm kayak nya sih sudah semua"

"Akhirnya bisa juga menggunakan senjata rahasia"

Tim akat yang berisi orang orang di barisan depan menahan para monster, mereka adalah Yahiko, Nagato, Hidan, Deidara, dan zetsu.

Sedang kan tim suki berisi orang orang yang membantu meng evakuasi, dan karna evakuasi sudah selesai jadi mereka akan membantu tim akat.

Mereka sedang menyiapkan senjata rahasia yang hanya boleh dilihat pihak militer dan pemerintah namanya adalah saiaku no heiki. Terdapat berbagai bentuk seperti pedang, senapan sniper, sub mechine gun, dll. Dan memiliki corang garis garis biru laut di sepanjang senjata tersebut.

Dengan posisi siap bertarung dan para monster yang tersisa 19 ekor monster karna yang satunya lagi sudah di hancur kan memakai peluncur roket atau biasa disebut bazooka atau di indonesia biasa dipanggil basoka oleh Naruto.

Di sisi lain.

"Ini kenapa monsternya pada lari yah" ucap Naruto yang nampak kebingungan.

" entahlah yang penting kita masih bernyawa dan bernafas itu saja sudah bersyukur banget" ucap Issei sembari sujud syukur karna masih hidup

"hn" ucap Sasuke yang singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas artinya apa.

"Yokkata nee kita berhasil bertahan dari 3 atau gak 4 monster itu" ucap Rias yang duduk di tanah karna lelah.

'Tou-san apa kah aku sekuat kau sekarang'batin Akeno sembari duduk bersimpuh dan akhirnya jatu pingsan karna kelelahan.

"Akeno kau kenapa ?"ucap Naruto baka nya minta ampun orang pingsan malah ditanya.

"Yang masih punya pulsa coba hubungi sensei Akeno pingsan nih" ucap Sasuke.

Di dalam mimpi Akeno.

Sekarang Akeno sedang berada diruangan yang hanya ada lampu yang sudah kedap kedip.

"Kau sudah besar yah Akeno" ucap suara misterius.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau tahu namaku?"tanya Akeno

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting dan kenapa aku tau namamu itu juga tidak penting, karna yang penting sekarang aku bisa melihatmu setelah 8 tahun tidak bertemu" jawab suara misterius.

'Suara ini sepertinya aku kenal'batin Akeno "apakah kah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Akeno.

"Entah coba kau ingat sendiri saat kau bangun di dunia nyata" ucap suara misterius.

Dan dengan begitu Akeno bangun dari pingsan nya yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sinar yang sangat terang, saat ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan nya ia melihat teman temanya ter tidur pulas di sofa, samping tempat tidur, bangku, dan lantai (?).

" dasar baka tou-san" ucap Akeno lirih sembari menitikkan air mata setetes atau dua tetes lah.

Bersambung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: hah selesai sekarang tanggal 31 desember menuju 1 januari, udah lama gak apdate gara gara kebanyakan nonton anime sama maen game.

Oh iya apa resolusi tahun baru kalian dan apa yang paling berkesan di 2016 ? Yah cuma nanya doang sih hehehe:v yag kalo TS sih hmm resolusinya pengen punya pacar, headphone, sama powerbank:v.

Kritik atau saran silahkan, kalau yang pengen nih yang pengen flamer coba bikin fanfic dan rasakan susahnya hikin belom idenya belom apanya lah ya kan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review yah minna san

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pencil dan tinta log out

🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉 HAPPY NEW YEAR !🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉


End file.
